


【授权翻译】循序渐进 A Learning Process

by 追月流湘 (Rhea_TheTime6)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Detective Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson, M/M, No Smut, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea_TheTime6/pseuds/%E8%BF%BD%E6%9C%88%E6%B5%81%E6%B9%98
Summary: Sherlock想要一个类似于控制的东西凌驾于他的生活，这在John出现并把事情搞复杂之前已经够难的了。John也不知道怎么和他那个十分抗拒联结的灵魂伴侣相处。而最重要的是，Sherlock试图在一个有性别歧视的世界生存，而Moriaty总是会让事情变得更糟。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Learning Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616642) by [The_girl_from_the_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_from_the_river/pseuds/The_girl_from_the_river). 



> 作者注：  
> 我不拥有神夏的设定和人物:)  
> 在这个世界里：  
> （1）灵魂伴侣的名字写在你的脖颈后方。  
> （2）只有Alpha和Omega，没有Beta。  
> （3）一旦Omega结合之后他们必须遵从他们的结合伴侣的意志。
> 
> 这篇同人是受Brilliant and Unloved和typewrittencurlie的启发。请不要大意地来看看吧！

“你叫我来？”Sherlock面无表情地说。这是这礼拜他第三次被叫到老板的办公室，虽然这不全是他的错。

  
“请坐，Mr. Holmes。”他的老板是个名叫Jones的态度恶劣的男人。他还没有找到他的伴侣，而自从他们第一次遇见时Sherlock指出这点后，Sherlock也没得到过他什么好脸色。Sherlock坐下了。

  
他只可能因为两件事被叫到这里。Anderson，或者是他那场对话，和——

  
“Anderson举报说你今天对他的表现不太友好。”老板久久地看了Sherlock一眼。“我告诉过你，试着和他好好相处。”

  
Sherlock直视着他老板的目光。“我没有对他说任何不实之事。”

  
Jones叹息了。“让我复述一遍，‘闭嘴Anderson，你会拉低整条街的智商。’，这就是你的说法，以防你已经忘了。”  
他老板向前倾身，把他的胳膊肘撑在桌子上。“如果你不能停止与你的同事作对，我就不得不——”

  
这是一个司空见惯的谈话。“表现得像个有点自知之明的Omega，否则我就解雇你。”夏洛克对这样的说法感到恶心。Anderson是自找的。夏洛克经常被丢在毫无用处的案子上，远远及不上他的能力，而且他的同事还喜欢提醒他这个事实。

  
夏洛克打断了他。“没必要说了。”

  
“什么？”

  
“我说了，没必要了。”他站起来，迈着坚定的步伐疾速走向门口。“我辞职。”夏洛克离开办公室时并没有等待任何回应。

  
他的老板在走廊的尽头有一间大办公室，所以夏洛克在收拾东西走人之前闪进了共用办公区。

  
他的搭档，Lestrade，在他走进来时抬头看他。他抬起一边眉头询问着。

  
“我又辞职了。”Sherlock告诉他，一边从他椅子上抓起大衣。Lestrade呻吟了一声。

  
“别再这样了，Sherlock，你知道我们需要你。”

  
Sherlock之前就辞职过。他们总是会在一个月之内求他回来。Lestrade无疑在其中出了一份力。苏格兰场需要Sherlock Holmes，但他们不乐意承认他们需要一个Omega。一帮傲慢自大的蠢货，这就是他们。Sherlock耸耸肩。

  
“你知道在哪儿找我。”Sherlock在走向大门时提醒道。他的手在门把手上停顿片刻。“事实上，我正考虑搬离我现在的公寓。”他在空中晃了晃手机，提醒Lestrade伸手来拿，然后离开这栋大楼。

————

三小时后，Sherlock已经全部打包好了。他不得不放弃了两个需要用冰箱的实验。这实在是令人遗憾。不过，除了他的化学装置和其他设备，Sherlock的私人物品令人惊讶地少。

  
事实就是，Sherlock酝酿搬出去已经有一段时间了。他的邻居里有不少Alpha。没人赞成他作为一个Omega的生活方式。

  
只有很少人会同意他，即使是在和他同性别的人之中。作为一个Omega，成为除了家庭主妇或看门人之外的任何角色都是几乎不可能的。

  
夏洛克对人们对他的看法不以为然，但尽管他很不愿承认，但他还得照顾自己的安全。Alpha可能会…侵犯一个未结合的Omega。

  
把他的三包东西放在地板上，Sherlock去交付房租了。

  
Clarence，他的房东，住在楼上。一般来说Sherlock会仅仅留一个装着现金的信封在他信箱里，但他知道这个Alpha可不会喜欢邮件通知。叹了口气，Sherlock爬上楼梯，在短过道里敲了敲门。房子里有酒精和墙纸的味儿，但夏洛克在楼下住了五个月后，几乎对气味视而不见。

  
来应门的Clarence穿着邋遢的运动裤，上半身一丝不挂。Sherlock高一点，但Clarence用强势的身体语言缩短了差距。

  
“这是这个月的房租。我要搬出去了。”Sherlock递去一个信封。Clarence没接。Sherlock抖了抖纸封袋，寻思着他房东是不是和他表面看起来一样疯了。

  
Clarence没有打破视线交流（说真的，这么长时间的对视会让某些人试图维护主导地位），他接过了信封。

  
然后，以惊人的敏捷，他一把抓住Sherlock的手腕把它摁在上方的墙上。Sherlock扔下钱，用他空着的手向Clarence脸上挥了一拳。

  
它撞上去了。Clarence大声咒骂。

  
他很快就缓过来，抓住了Sherlock自由的那只胳膊。他也把它死死地摁在一边，试图用他牢不可破的控制平息Sherlock的挣扎。

  
这个Alpha直奔Sherlock的裤子，在Sherlock试图重获自由的挣扎过程中，竭尽全力地解开它。当Sherlock想起他还有腿时，他的裤子已经完全解开了。

  
他向上顶膝盖，努力撞到他房东的腹股沟。Clarence因痛感而畏缩了一下。这足以让Sherlock的双臂挣脱束缚。

  
Omega逃往楼梯井。Clarence只来得及抓住Sherlock的手臂。这让他失去平衡，跌跌撞撞地摔下楼梯。

  
剧痛在他四肢间乱窜。如果夏洛克没有吸毒史，他想爬起来的动作可能会更不稳。一如过去发生过的那样，他的腿压迫着肺叶。夏洛克胡乱地提着裤子，跌跌撞撞地穿过走道，走到大街上，直到这里他才呼吸粗重，瘫倒在地。

  
他刚刚控制好自己的呼吸，就有两个Alpha正好朝他这儿指指点点并赶紧跑过来。

  
“哦不。你还好吗亲爱的？”“发生什么事儿了？”两人惊叫起来。

  
Sherlock感觉他的呼吸又开始变得紊乱。他知道这两个女士只是想帮他，但是别的Alpha的气息对他来说已经太过了。它闻起来就像危险。

  
其中一个人扶着他的胳膊想帮他站起来。

  
“把你的手从我身上拿开，”他说道，从女人的抓握中抽出手臂试图后退。

  
她们的目光中的担忧愈演愈烈。

  
“你受伤了。你需要去医院。”

  
Sherlock很快地打量了一下她们。她们都比他矮，一个二十多岁，另一个中年。他没法把她们赶走。

  
她们也是那类爱管闲事的人，不会因为他的飞快演绎而反感。他的腿还疼着，但肾上腺素让他可以无视这个。或战或逃。他跑不远。

  
那么战斗。这不是一个Omega的正常反应。他只能指望这会让她们措手不及。他得离开这里……他总是会随身带枪，现在他把枪拔出来。走投无路之时需要极端的手段。

他拿枪指着那一对。

“举起你们的手，沿你们来的方向往回走。”他的声音比他想象中的要高一点，但那是不容置喙的。她们的手飞快的放到头顶上，两人都没有退缩。

“把枪放下。”年长的一个平静地说道。

她的声音很奇怪。她的口音仍然存在，但好像突然被下划线高度强调了。还有一种隐晦的东西，像她的声音中拔节出一种超凡的穿透肉体的能力。

是“迫令”。

简单地说，迫令就是来自Alpha的命令，而Omega的身体无法抵抗。它们通常只关乎结合的伴侣，因为任何来自结合的Alpha伴侣那一方的命令都是一种迫令。然而，在涉及到生命危险的情况下，Alphas可以对Omegas使用迫令，而不管他们是否是结合伴侣。科学家们认为这是一种保护Omega的生存机制。很明显，这完全可能变成一坨屎。研究领域主要是Alpha在主导，因为Omega被认为不适合做这类工作。这是另一Omega处于弱势的表现。

Sherlock给予了那女人这个权力。他将枪举起与她们的脑袋平齐，因此制造出了符合这一强制命令的情形。这并不意味着他非得喜欢这个。

他感觉到这种迫令已深入他的内心。其他的Omega形容他们的身体好像被接管了而被别人掌控，但对Sherlock来说，这感觉像一种要完成任务的强烈愿望。不可抗拒的需求。

他曾涉足毒品。他很熟悉那种极度渴望得到某种东西的感觉，你无法抗拒这种渴求。因为这个原因他试着戒毒。他需要感觉到自己有能力凌驾于自己深层的欲念。

这正是他现在召唤的力量。他的手臂在他努力摆脱强迫时战栗着。这是一场精神上的战斗。谢天谢地，他是主场作战。经过一番内心挣扎，他感到欲望的压迫从他心里卸下。他呼出一口放松的叹息，稳住了手臂。他的枪仍指着那两个女人。

她们脸上浮现出真正的恐惧。他们退后，安抚般张开双手。

当他对她们的后退满意时，Sherlock收起枪，转身离开。

没走五步，他就感到一阵恶心席卷而来，他的眼前一片模糊。

……

Sherlock在出租车后座醒来。

前面的两个Alpha坐在他两边。年纪小的那个，看到他睁开的眼睛，说：“我们要送你去医院。试着深呼吸。”

更愿意没有这档子事，Sherlock估量了下形势。

没有什么好办法可以挪到门口，即使他成功逃脱了，他也怀疑自己是否有能力去任何地方。

假设他们是要送他去医院——事实上这并没有证据——Sherlock最好的办法就是等到他们到达目的地。

当他们真的把车开进Omega医院时，他有点吃惊。不过当Alpha认为有必要“护送”他进大楼时，他就不那么惊讶了。

如果不这样的话他不会进去。他们的想法完全正确。  
不过，他确实要维持不被人拖来拖去的尊严。


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 差不多就是他们又双叒叕相遇了。  
> Sherlock还是那个Sherlock。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家喜欢:)
> 
> 译者注：LOFTER上查敏感词实在太麻烦了，随缘又发不了帖，我准备搬家到AO3啦！  
> 预计3天内可以完结（flag高高立起）

John不应该在Omega医院工作。他是一个Alpha，一般只负责管理Alpha们。然而，Omega之翼的员工实在太少了，他主动去前台帮忙。

  
他正在远处墙上的一个柜子里整理文件这时门开了。他有点不好意思，因为他的背正好转过来，新来的那人可以看到他脖子后面的结合印记。但那天他一直没穿高领毛衣，所以这还是他自己的错。他赶紧转过身来面对门，脸上挂着微笑。“我能帮你吗？”

  
刚进来的病人身体瘦削，留着一头漂亮的深色卷发。他的两边胳膊被一边一个Alpha控制住住。Omega比他们两个都高，看上去像是他和自己打了一架。他的脸以每小时一百英里的速度变换着情绪。

  
然后，它静止并隐没在面具里，他开始拉扯John的手臂。

  
“John。叫她们把该死的手从我身上拿开。”他怒斥道。  
John没有质问那人是怎么知道他的名字的。“把你该死的手从他身上拿开，”他咆哮着说。

  
当他后来回过头来看时，他会说，这感觉就像他经常听到的关于迫令的描述。好像有人掐住他的嘴，把话说出来，而他自己是一个无能为力的旁观者。

  
他是Alpha，因此那是不可能的。不过，这还是很奇怪。

那两个受惊吓的Alpha放下了对那个人的拉扯。他显然受伤了，而他为什么要为了自己的身体健康而被迫进医院，John不知道。

  
然而，那人并没有利用他新获得的自由在办公桌前登记，而是竖起衣领，朝John点点头，大步走了出去，好像要表现给全世界看他才是这地方的主人一样。

  
John叹了口气。他现在可能得和警察打交道了。

————————  
约翰被拘留到远远晚于平时回家的时间，但他最终被释放了。医院“没能治好病人”被认为不是他的错，这个问题就没有再提了。

  
警察得出了和那两个Alpha相同的结论。那个卷发男子被强暴了。他应该居住的公寓里空无一人。

  
他的房东已被逮捕，并被审问那个Omega的身份。

  
信箱上挂着Holmes的名字。同一天，一个同名的Omega辞职离开了苏格兰场。人们认为很可能是同一个人。

  
John个人对这个想法嗤之以鼻。苏格兰场里有Omega？听起来实在是够怪异的了。他们还说，这人抵抗了迫令，所以很明显，这全是一团乱糟。

  
一个警员从附近的房间出来，向他打招呼。约翰走过来。  
“已经证实，被提及的Omega是Sherlock Holmes，苏格兰场的前任督察侦探（DI）。如果你没有进一步的消息，你就获准可以回家了。”

  
John的手飞快地朝着他脖子后面的地方摸去，那里烙印着夏洛克的名字。这个人会成为他的灵魂伴侣吗？他在医院见过约翰的伴侣印记吗？他就是这样知道约翰的名字的吗？夏洛克现在在哪里？这些问题和更多的问题，因这个名字而充斥着他的脑袋。警员打断了他乱窜的念头。

  
“先生？”

  
“抱歉。不，我没什么新信息了。你知道那个人——Sherlock——现在住在哪儿吗？”

  
“不知道，但我们现在还不会把它当成一宗人口失踪案。他才刚刚搬出去。你是否还有别的问题？好的。感谢你付出的时间。”

  
向男子的感谢致意后，John离开了这栋大楼，他的脑海之中正掀起一场暴风骤雨。

————

  
经过一番挖掘，John挖出名叫Sherlock Holmes的人其中之一的一篇博客。他写的东西似乎有些不易看懂，不过它列出了Sherlock的新住址：贝克街221B。

  
John没费力气找出它。

  
它是一个模样普通的住宅楼。它在Alpha社区中，不过他上一个住处也是。

  
这地方有一扇不加装饰的黑色大门，和一个差不多平平无奇的门把手。John站在那里，盯了几分钟门把手。然后，他告诉自己别磨蹭了，上前敲了两下。

  
一个和蔼的灰头发Alpha来应门。她热情*地朝他微笑。  
“怎么了？”

  
“嗯，我来这儿找Sherlock？”他试着朝她后面看去。只有台阶和雨伞架。

  
“抱歉亲爱的。不接受访客。他才搬进来呢。”

  
John惊讶地看着她：“这已经一个星期了！”

  
妇人困惑地看他：“你是谁啊？”

  
John紧张地咬着自己的下唇，不自觉地伸手向后颈摸去。“我嘛，嗯，我可能是他的灵魂伴侣。但别告诉他我这么说了。他看上去不太接受这个想法。”

  
她眼睛一亮，走到一边让开了路。“上楼来吧，不用敲门。我去泡茶！”她引着他，然后匆匆离去。

  
John犹豫地爬上台阶，但他在门口停了下来。这位妇女说不用敲门……

  
他推开了门。

  
这地儿很明显有人住有一个星期了。这儿比男人上次居住的地方要大得多，看起来也很舒适。尽管如此，在盖布上有一个头骨。

  
John的视线几乎错过了他。Sherlock正坐在一把黑色椅子上，双眼闭着。他明显正在冥想。没睁开眼他就说：“不会是邮递员，她太矮了。别让她问东问西的。”

  
John清清嗓子。“呃……请再说一遍？”

  
Sherlock的双眼飞快地睁开了。John知道这个Omega认出了自己，但他保持了沉默。

  
这一刻持续到一个令人不安的长度。然后，Sherlock又开始说话了。

  
“我可以用你手机吗？”他伸出手来。

  
John把手伸进口袋里。“啊，当然，给你。”

  
Sherlock拿走了手机，开始以一种比John从未指望能跟上的还要快的速度打字。双眼盯着屏幕，他问道：“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”

  
“抱歉？”John回答道。

  
“是哪一个？阿富汗还是伊拉克？”Sherlock还回手机。

  
“阿富汗。你怎么……”他的声音越来越轻，当房东太太拿着托盘走进来时。

  
“啊，Hudson太太。”Sherlock和她打招呼。

  
“我给你们泡了茶。”她理所当然地说道。她把装着茶杯的托盘放在Sherlock身旁，然后坐在他对面的扶手椅上。“那么John，跟我们介绍一下你自己吧。”

  
“额，我——”

  
“他是个Alpha医生叫John。他是个老兵，最近刚刚和他哥哥发生了一次争执。可能是因为他酗酒，也可能因为他最近和他女朋友吵了一架。极其有可能他就是我的伴侣。最重要的是，他正打算走了。”

  
“你怎么知道这些的？”John问道，想要跟上这场谈话。“等等，我没有打算要走。”

  
Sherlock站起身，抓过椅子背后的大衣外套。  
“也许你不吧，但我要走了。”

  
Mrs. Hudson 也站起身。“Sherlock！”她大声谴责道。  
正在这时，另一个男人走进了公寓。

  
“Lestrade。你来的正好。不是那个邮递员。”Lestrade一眨不眨地看着Sherlock动作敏捷地掠过他走向门口。

  
“不，也不是那个姐姐。”Lestrade让他先出门，然后跟上。

  
“我跟你讲过了不可能的。她耳朵刚刚穿过耳洞。”他们的声音随着他们的下楼一起远去。

  
John转向Mrs Hudson。他敢肯定他脸上显而易见是完全困惑的表情。房东太太走过来拍拍他的手臂。“别担心亲爱的。他总是这样。”

  
“总是这样？”

  
“我得说是的，亲爱的。你来会对他有好处的。”

  
John开始再次怀疑关于灵魂伴侣的那些知识。

  
————————

  
John第二天加班了，试图努力集中注意力于一些平庸的玩意儿，以免他头脑爆炸。

  
五点钟，他把外套挂起来准备收工，手机响了。他接起来。“你好，这里是John Waston。”

  
“我有些规矩。”John想他认得这个声音。

  
“是Sherlock吗？”

  
“是的，我是Sherlock，你是John。我们已经确定对方了吗？很好。”这个男人的声音是不容错认的恼火。“我有些规矩。他重申道。

  
“规矩？”

  
“没错，规矩。你答应我的条件，然后我们可以试着了解彼此。你不遵守我的条件，那你就没戏了。你听懂了吗？”

  
“嗯，我听着呢。为什么——”

  
“第一条。你必须对我平等相待。”

  
“当然——”

  
“别糊弄我。你并不平等看待Alpha和Omega。你得在和我相处时摒弃这些偏见。”

  
John皱了皱眉。他并没有歧视。Alpha和Omega适合不同的事物，但那并不意味着他视Omega低人一等。

  
“嗯，当——我同意。”

  
“第二条。我们不会进行结合。”

  
John目瞪口呆。“我们是灵魂伴侣！”他直截了当地对着电话说。

  
“要是你强迫结合，我就不完成它。”

  
联结只会在伴侣之间发生，而且一旦它被引动就必须完成，否则双方都会丧命。

  
John的回答带着气音。“好的。”

  
“第三。这是最重要的一点。”还有什么比死亡威胁更重要呢？John暗自思忖道。“永远 **永远** 不许在我身上用迫令。”

  
“Sherlock，”John尽可能平静地说，“迫令不是我们能控制的。”他从口袋里掏出钥匙，关上了办公室的门。

  
“讽刺的是，你居然在抱怨控制权。”Sherlock回答说。电话突然挂断了。

  
约翰盯着手机看了一会儿。他能理解Sherlock的想法来由。他想要一种完全由他掌控的生活。只是……奇怪。他是个Omega。他这是在否认自己的天性。

  
John回拨给Sherlock。

  
Omega立即接起了电话。

  
“我接受。”突然，他意识到了什么。“等等，你一开始怎么得到我的号码的？”

  
“我在办案，John。三起谋杀案。简直就像圣诞节。明天三点过来。我们可以谈谈，也许我会找到——”Sherlock又挂断了电话，自言自语着。

  
John翻了个白眼。他可能不会拥有一场传统的A/O关系，不过这一定会成为一场冒险游戏。


End file.
